


Bribery, Lies, and High Topped Sneakers.

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: A vent poetry book about my relationship with my father.
Kudos: 1





	1. Dear Dad l

Dear Dad,

You can deny it all you want, but you are miserable.


	2. Maturity

I am an old soul,

I have always been told that.

Maturity is something i’ve always had.

And it is something you do not have.

Whining and moping and

everything in between.

And the complaining never came from me.

You are a coward. A childish, selfish, coward. 

You have fucked up everything you had, and you had it pretty damn good.

So grow the fuck up, Dad. Be mature.


	3. Hunger

No, I’m not hungry.

No, thank you.

No. I am not hungry.

Stop shoving food down my throat.

When I say I’m not hungry, i’m not hungry. 

and when i become hungry, it is

not a place for you to joke about me changing my mind. I’m not

changing my mind.

I just wasn’t hungry earlier and now,

now i am.

Let me eat when i’m hungry.

and not when i’m not.


	4. Dear Dad ll

Dear Dad,

Having Tattoos and a guitar doesn’t make you cool. Stop pretending you’re 21, you’re 52.


End file.
